


Cute

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 教官铁×学生虫（蜘蛛侠）NC-17旧文重改





	Cute

“Peter，你快一点，路上记得注意安全，还有到那里千万不要皮，老实点，你应该知道我会很担心的。”

Peter在房间里手忙脚乱的收拾着自己的行李，廊道里传来May催促的声音，但是他还在思考，自己平时搞出来那么多打发时间的小玩意，到底应该带哪些去玩呢？他胡乱的揉着自己的头发，真是纠结的要命。他在这里耽误了太长的时间，以至于May在底下大吼大叫.....

“Peter！你听见没有！！”

“我听见了，May。这个只是学校组织活动而已，又不是去当超级英雄，别那么紧张啦，还有，迟到也无所谓啦，我马上就好！！”

他加快速度，虽然嘴上说着迟到也无所谓，可他不想错失这个可以放飞自我的机会，行侠仗义的蜘蛛侠可能要消失几天了。他收拾好东西飞奔下楼，'咻'的冲上了车，一路上盘算着自己心里的小九九，甚至没有注意到自己笑出了声。

“Peter，Peter！！你在那里痴笑什么呢？到学校了。”

“啊？！May，我走了！！路上我会注意的，我会想你的，你就不用再说了！！拜拜！！我爱你！”

Peter看着May瞪大的眼睛，心想还是别在这坐着了，没给May反应的机会，就跑了。

“Hey，guys！！快点过来集合，我们准备出发了，行李放在这边。”

“哟吼！！”

他们迫不及待的窜进车里，叽叽喳喳的交谈着，简直要闹翻了天。

“听着同学们，这次我们要去的地方是一个军事基地，你们要在那里进行一些部队的常规训练，但是....”

Peter可不想把这段话再听一遍，May在好几天前就开始不停的念叨，耳朵都听得要长毛了，左耳朵听右耳朵冒的，所以，他戴上耳机随着音乐点着头，开始幻想着到那以后的美好日子。他可没有打算在那参加一些常规训练，他平时也不缺。不过每次一有活动，他不是因为这个就是因为那个的缺席，他很想在场一次，但至少应该不会是这次.....

基地就是基地，和电视上一个样，至少这就让彼得失望了一大半，希望内容能够与众不同，来吸引他们的兴趣。负责人领着他们去安排宿舍，Peter甚至连教官都不打算见了，想着办法的开始窝在床上装病。虽然不得不承认这个办法很low，但这往往最有效，他觉得如果自己以后找不到工作，说不定可以考虑去当个演员，他都被自己的演技吓着了，毕竟连Ned都没看出来。他的室友们表示十分同情的安慰了他一顿之后便去集合了，但是彼得忘叫他们帮他请假了.....

“耶！让我们开始吧！快活的时间才刚刚开始！”

门刚关上，Peter就兴奋地从床上蹦了起来，然而....

“站好了，现在我是你们的教官，Tony ...看来自我介绍得等等了，我的队里是不是少了一个人？”

怎么形容这个教官呢，焦糖色的深邃瞳孔，长而卷翘的睫毛，身上散发着浓郁的甜味，还有....翘臀！制服紧扒在挺翘的臀部，真是...让人不禁遐想，彼得要是知道，肯定会后悔没有来。

“报告！Peter生病了，他现在在宿舍休息！”

“啊....生病了啊...但是总不能连教官都不见吧....”

“这样，你们先在这原地休息一下，我去宿舍看看，看看他到底病成什么样....好给他开个假条。”

相反，此时此刻我们的Peter同学并没有表现出任何的病态或者不适的在宿舍里一个人嗨。不得不说，蜘蛛感应总是那么的通人性，该不失灵的时候，它还就偏偏失灵了，总要在不正经的时候坑它主人一把。Tony就这么倚在门框上，静静的看着Peter捣鼓着他带来的那些小玩意，嘴角无意间撇起一丝坏笑，心里已经想好怎么惩罚这样撒谎还又好动的男孩了。

“咳咳！！我的存在感应该还没有这么低吧。”

“哇啊！！对不起，你是谁？请问你找谁，他们都去训练了。”

Peter被突然张口说话的Tony吓得立马钻进被窝。F**k，他什么时候进来的，这怎么一点感觉也没有，还能是我玩的太嗨了么，不可能的啊，心里疯狂的爆粗口。Peter盯着眼前的人，眼睛透露出警戒的神色，来者不善。

Tony看着他的反应没忍住笑出了声，无奈的摊了摊手，“我是谁？你不集合，当然不知道我是谁！我是你的教官，Tony。”

Peter一惊。嗯？这教官怎么好看的吗？怎么和想象中的的不太一样呢，从小到大没见过这么好看的，结果思维定势了.....早知道今天就不装了啊，还被逮着了，连个好印象都没留下，失策了...他果然还是后悔了。

Tony慢悠悠的走到床边，“装病就应该有一个装病的样子。所以，今天就罚你在床上乖乖的躺着。”Peter看着他，这算什么惩罚啊，搞不懂眼前这个男的葫芦里到底卖的什么药。Tony揉了揉他的头发，脸凑到跟前嗅了嗅手中的发丝，说不出来的好闻，没忍住在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下 。柔软的唇触碰到额头，Peter像一只受惊的小兽抖了一下，粉红从耳垂扩散。

“你真是太可爱，刚刚没吓到你吧。对了，我还要去训练他们，所以就先走了，你给我老实的躺在床上，听见没？这是惩罚——！”

Tony最后一声拖的很长，等Peter反应过来，Tony早就没了人影。他把自己埋在被窝里，听着自己的心砰砰砰的。天哪！这个教官他刚刚是亲了我么！！我没有在做梦吧！

“嘶，真疼....”

Peter就这么乖乖的躺在床上痴痴的想了一天。

“Peter，我们回来了！”

“Peter，你的病有没有好一点啊，今天教官来找你了吗？这个教官真的是太帅了！而且他超级温柔啊！！”

“Peter，你的脸怎么这么红啊，是不是发烧了？”

有的人在关心Peter的身体，有点则是感叹教官的好。看着室友们迷恋崇拜的模样，Peter是一点也高兴不起来。原来教官对每一个人都是一样的温柔，我不是被特别对待的那一个，也对，他也不属于我。等等！我刚刚是在吃醋么，不对啊，我记得我好像是直的吧，怎么说弯就弯了！这件事情如果May知道的话，一定会气疯掉的....这可怎么办啊...希望她能理解吧....

就这样彻夜未眠。室友们一起来就看见Peter的黑眼圈，怀疑他昨晚是不是被人打了两拳，还是想跑到地球的背面去当国宝。

“Peter，你是被打了，还是失眠了？要不你今天训练也别去了吧，在这好好睡一觉。”

Peter没有说话，他可能是要好好的休息一下，但是这样就见不到教官了，他好想独占他。等他们走了之后，Peter就爬了起来 。

“你干嘛呢？”

他们前脚刚出去，Tony后脚就进来了。Peter看到门口的人，他惊喜，他埋怨，他跑过去一把抱住了教官 。

“你的黑眼圈怎么这么重，昨天我记得还没有吧，嗯？”

他感觉自己轻飘飘地，Tony公主抱把他抱了起来，轻轻的放回床上。

“我以为昨天让你躺着你会睡觉的，你是不是没有....…”

“没有！我有乖乖的躺在床上，就是...”

“就是什么？”

Tony坐到床上把Peter搂到自己的怀里，Peter望着教官的眼睛，这一刻，他终于明白教官葫芦里卖的是什么药了，卖的甜甜圈啊！他在甜蜜的眼眸中越陷越深.....

“就是他们说教官你特别温柔，我...我就吃...”

“吃醋？”Tony没忍住笑出了声，“所以你就傻傻地想了一晚上，吃了一晚上的醋，给我弄了个熊猫眼出来么。”用手指点了点他的鼻子，“Kid，我记得我有告诉你我的名字吧，所以不要再叫我教官了，而且我也的确不是你们的教官了。”

“Tony？为什....唔....”Peter刚想提出问题，便被深深地吻住，嘴里一丝甜蜜悄然化开，这不就是甜甜圈的味道嘛，和他身上的气质简直太配。口中的缠绵，掠夺，舌头舔过上颚，每一处被吸吮的酥麻，没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑下，Peter锤着他的胸口，来告诉他再不松嘴他就要被憋死了，Tony这才依依不舍的放开了，银丝在空中勾勒出淫靡的弧线。

“我给忘了，你第一次对吧？”

“第一次！怎么了！”

Peter不懂哪来的好胜心理，学着刚刚Tony的动作，把嘴堵了上去，但是也就仅仅是这样了。好吧，他承认，他关于这方面什么都不会。

Tony看着怀中赌气轻喘的小人，不时的在他的脸上亲吻着，“成了我的人，可就不能逃跑了哦，不过你这么惹人爱，我怎么舍得让你逃呢。”

手顺着腰窝缓缓的摸下去，在股间的细缝中探索，揉捏着，轻抚着小穴，在周围画着圈，温柔的扩张着，生怕他受着半点疼痛。Peter似乎不满男人进展的如此缓慢，他明明是第一次，他明明应该很紧张才对，可他就是莫名的想要，开始挑逗似的扭动着身体。

感受到怀中的骚动，伴随着点点轻微的呻吟，男人加快了手上的动作，褪去衣物，在锁骨上留下性爱的痕迹，胸前乳头被轻揉着，随后男人舔舐啃咬着，“Kid,就这么想要，嗯？”湿热的气息擦过耳边他感受到手指从体内缓缓抽出，肠道不舍的紧缩，空虚感如浪潮涌遍全身，蚂蚁啃噬般的搔痒让他发疯。

“嗯...Tony...嗯啊..我要嘛...”Peter趴在男人耳边轻喘着撒娇，他也不懂他为什么会这样，根本没有人教过他这些。面对如此可爱的人，谁忍受得了，Tony将性器对准顶在穴口上。

“Kid,放松点，这么紧我怕会伤到你。”

前端刚挤进去，就被紧紧的咬着，这才刚开始Tony就有些受不了了，放轻松果然不是说放就放啊。小穴被滚烫巨物塞满，言语无法形容的快感让Peter眼角溢出生理性的泪水。

“Tony...快...一点...好...舒服....”Peter不清楚自己在说什么，他只是顺着快感给予的快乐叫喊着。

Peter的嘴里不断的传出甜蜜的呻吟，这令他发疯的快感不断刺激着他的身体，结合的地方变得湿软，泥泞不堪，淫靡的水声，囊袋撞击着臀肉，发出声响。

“Tony...嗯哈...啊..不要..嗯唔...要..嗯..去了..”Peter的第一次，很快就投降了，Tony开始准备送他到快感的巅峰，低头咬在了白皙的脖颈上，“啊啊啊啊....Tony..”肠道下意识的绞缩，背不自住的弓起，滚烫的精液充斥在肠道内，Peter瘫软在男人的怀抱里，Tony低头亲吻着怀中因为自己而疲惫不堪的人。

“Kid，我去帮你清理一下，待会好好睡一觉吧，你们明天也就该回去了。”

“我们会再见面吗？”

“一定，好好休息吧。”

外面发生了件事，Peter还是第二天走的时候同学们才说，他们昨天换教官了，因为那个教官说，他要去照顾一个特别黏人又爱吃醋的小家伙，恐怕一辈子都甩不掉了。Peter听着心里感到甜甜的，当初没有提出的问题也有了答案，可是他离开的时候却没有看见Tony的身影。

沉默了一路。下一次再见面，是什么时候呢。Peter推开家门，和May打了声招呼，“Peter，你回来呀，刚刚有人找你，我让他在你房间里等你。”

Peter跑到房门前，他不敢，他犹豫不决，直到里面的人打开了门。

“Surprise！！”

“Kid！！”

“我说过，一定会。”


End file.
